


Simplicity in spellwork

by HapaxLegomenon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2015, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mundane Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapaxLegomenon/pseuds/HapaxLegomenon
Summary: Kenma uses his magic to keep his video games charged, and Kuroo uses his to keep Kenma comfortable.Re-post from SASO2015 Encore round





	

Kenma’s quietly playing a game when Kuroo shifts and stretches his way into wakefulness. He smiles – waking up next to Kenma is still his favourite thing in the world, even after so many years – and Kenma grunts and nudges at Kuroo’s hand, just like a cat would. Kuroo laughs, and he lets his palms heat up to what he knows is perfect Kenma-warming temperature, and he runs one hand lazily up and down Kenma’s side. Kenma leans absent-mindedly into the touch, poking away at buttons on his POP.  
  
“How many hours?” Kuroo asks, because he’s not confident at all that Kenma ever stopped playing during the night.  
  
“Fourty-four,” Kenma answers, shooting another quick zap through his fingertips to recharge the battery. And another to his posterior hypothalamus, too, Kuroo supposes, if he’s been playing for fourty-four hours.  
  
“That a new record?”  
  
“Hnn. No. Not yet.”  
  
“You should sleep sometimes, you know.”  
  
“Don’t need to.”  
  
“Well.” Kuroo doesn’t like it when Kenma bypasses his normal – necessary – bodily functions for the sake of game progress, but Kenma is as stubborn as their old high school mascot and so instead of complaining Kuroo just warms his hands again and tucks them under Kenma’s shirt, against his belly, and he leans his chin on Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma squirms a little but doesn’t shrug him off, giving up out of either laziness, or – Kuroo’s preferred explanation – because he likes being snuggled up together as much as Kuroo does.  
  
“Are you close to a save point? Akaashi and Bo are coming over soon, remember?”  
  
As he says it, there’s a knock on their window. Their fourth storey window. Both Kenma and Kuroo glance over reflexively, but of course it’s Bokuto, waving and grinning and gesturing for someone to hurry up and open the window already. Kuroo grins back and starts detangling himself from the bedsheets and Kenma’s legs.  
  
“Getting better at holding steady!” he bursts out excitedly, as Kuroo reaches out to yank him into the apartment. He floats to the floor and kicks off again, rebounding in Kenma’s general direction but missing and ultimately crashing into the wall with a yelp.  
  
“Morning, Bokuto,” Kenma says quietly, and Bokuto ruffles up his hair affectionately.  
  
“Heya buddy. Still playing that one?”  
  
“Mmhm.”  
  
“Nice.”  
  
“Not nice,” Kuroo interjects, reaching around them both to snatch the POP. Kenma protests mildly but with the game out of his hands, Kuroo can already see his eyelids drooping. “He hasn’t slept in two days.”  
  
“Aww, Kenma, you shouldn’t do that so much. It worries Kuroo, you know. Hey, don’t fall asleep on us now,” Bokuto says, the tips of his hair floating up as he nudges at Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma grumbles and rolls over and buries his face in his pillow.  
  
“Akaashi’s got coffee,” Bokuto wheedles, nudging Kenma again. “That sugary stuff you like, from that cat café.”  
  
Kenma shifts and stares at Bokuto through his hair with one expectant eye.  
  
Kuroo sighs. “You left Akaashi outside, didn’t you.” Bokuto nods and shrugs and Kuroo sighs again, slips on a pair of slippers, and goes to fetch Akaashi.  
  
“I thought he kept you on a leash,” Kenma says into his pillow. Bokuto laughs.  
  
“Nope, that’s only on windy days! He says today is gonna be a nice day.”  
  
Akaashi probably still has the leash with him, just in case – his weather prediction isn’t always perfect, after all. And even when it’s spot on, Bokuto is overly amused by floating up and being towed around by Akaashi like some kind of bizarre balloon. Probably because Bokuto is actually a giant five-year-old, according to Kuroo.  
  
The leash one of those ones parents use on unruly children, the ones with the stuffed animal backpacks. Bokuto’s is an owl – he loves it. Kuroo thinks it’s hilarious and Kenma just finds the whole thing entirely embarrassing.  
  
Kenma is waffling between having a nap or trying to make small talk with Bokuto when Kuroo and Akaashi’s arrival is announced by the slam of the door. The scent of Kenma’s favourite overly-sweetened coffee wafts into the bedroom.  
  
“Still conscious?” Kuroo teases when Kenma comes padding through to the kitchen – there’s an undercurrent of worry in his voice, though, that Kenma catches and doesn’t know how to deal with, so Kenma just ignores him, returns Akaashi’s soft greeting, and reaches eagerly for the offered coffee.  
  
Kuroo takes the step or two to Kenma’s side and kisses the top of his head, holding his hand out in a reflexive motion – and sure enough, Kenma takes a sip of his drink, grimaces, and passes it to Kuroo with a pleading look.  
  
“So spoiled,” he sighs when he hands the warmed coffee back to his boyfriend – then yelps and jumps and laughs when Kenma pokes an electrified finger into his side in retaliation.  
  
“You two are disgusting,” Bokuto announces from his perch on the top of the fridge. Then, “Hi Akaashi!” as he pushes off and angles himself to drift into Akaashi’s arms for a hug and a maybe a kiss because, hey, Kenma and Kuroo are doing it.  
  
His plans are ruined when Akaashi nudges him and sends him floating sadly back into the kitchen.  
  
“You left me waiting outside, alone,” Akaashi reminds him, even as he takes pity on Bokuto and goes to wind their fingers together.  
  
“I was so steady though!” Bokuto pouts, and he leans forward insistently until Akaashi has no choice but to peck the pout away.  
  
“Yeah, we’re the disgusting ones,” Kuroo calls, and Bokuto makes a rude gesture in return. Akaashi slaps his hand in a reprimand.  
  
Kenma sips at his drink, leaning into Kuroo’s side with his eyes closed. “So what’s the plan for the day?” Kuroo asks, “because if we don’t get out of here, Kenma’s gonna pass out. Even though it’s entirely his own fault he didn’t sleep last night – ouch! Stop zapping me! You menace.”  
  
“Well,” Bokuto starts excitedly, “Akaashi says it’s gonna be super hot and sunny today, _so_ … beach day!”  
  
“No,” Kenma says quietly, but both Kuroo and Bokuto are cheering and Akaashi’s looking excited and he knows he’s going to be overruled. Even though the beach is too hot – scorchingly hot, not comfortably warm like Kuroo – and it’s busy and loud and tiring and full of sand that gets everywhere.  
  
Maybe he can at least make Kuroo nap with him at the beach. Or he can play his game. There are quiet, relaxing things to do at the beach, too, even if Bokuto is there.  
  
“Beach volleyball!” Kuroo yells excitedly.  
  
“ _No_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk fandom to me on Twitter at [@paxlegomenon](https://twitter.com/@paxlegomenon).


End file.
